


More Than Willing

by vamptramp0348



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Pining, Revenge, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Follow up to Willing.  Set post S2E11 "Dead End" Olivia runs away seething with jealousy of Thomas's obsession with Dutch Velders and while she pines for him it's he who tracks her down. Not very good at summaries but it's a great fic!





	More Than Willing

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to resist and I'll admit I wanted more Eichhorst porn lol! But I also wanted more story as well. So I gave the character a name it would have been monotonous putting "she" or "her" constantly. Thanks for reading I hope it satisfies ;)

It had been three days since Olivia left the Mayfield and Thomas, she ran back to her studio apartment she didn't care if the building wasn't safe or not she felt betrayed.  Laying curled up in a ball on the mattress supported by wooden pallets she hadn't the strength to move for the past two days; her heart burned with jealousy and pined for him but her pride would never allow her to return.  Her body ached for his touch and her lips longed for his kisses – damn him!  How could he bring her there? 

Thomas had been home sulking for a couple days for reasons she couldn't understand just that The Master had chosen the second rate popstar Bolivar over him.  She tried her best to convince him that he was still very much important to The Master but he just insisted she leave him alone.  Olivia had gone to find him a sturdy and hearty meal but when she came back there was a police officer there with a blonde woman in handcuffs.  She watched as Thomas put the woman in the white room and he tried offering the cop a drink but he refused and Thomas didn't like that so he began forcing the man to drink.

She dragged the man she got into another room and locked the door.  Olivia stayed out of sight and when she heard Thomas getting loud from being drunk she knew he wouldn't be aware enough to smell her.  It didn't take her long to realize Thomas had an obsession with this woman and he had bigger plans than just to make her dinner.  Watching him scent her neck and listening to him open up to her, drunk or not Olivia began to feel a bitter seed of jealousy taking root.  There was no doubt he had plans to turn this woman, she was far more special to him than Olivia was.

It was an agonizing decision to leave him but the more she kept seeing him being very close to the woman he called Dutch Velders the easier it became to sneak out and back into the tunnels below.  She ran home in the night and as soon as she hit the door Olivia drained her apartment of alcohol. 

When she was good and tanked Olivia crawled into bed and wondered how the hell she got into this mess.  She pursed her cherry lips into a smile and remembered what her mother had always said that ever since birth a dark cloud followed her, she was destined for dark things.  Her mother was right, she was always attracted to dark people and usually involved in pretty sketchy things.  There was honesty in darkness and a realness that was beautiful in it's own way.  Olivia didn't trust people who had tried to show her their good side first it was because they were trying desperately to cover up their darkness.  Thomas didn't hide his away, he was a monster she knew that but to her it was only on a physical level.  Perhaps he was evil but she was sure there were reasons buried in his history and while she never pried she wanted to know. 

She did bad things for him and with him like helping kill people but he needed to feed to survive and unfortunately those people were part of the diet plan.  Olivia didn't excuse what she did or reason it away although she believed that strigoi were like any other species in the food chain they just happened to be at the top and humans were now likened to any other animal they were food to something else.  It was natural to her and she knew it could've just as easily have been her but that's the beauty of adaptation, she gave herself willingly to him but he saw potential in her or at least she thought so.

Olivia was ready to evolve into a strigoi and be immortal, she and Thomas could've been together forever and it wouldn't have been just an empty promise.  When those thoughts came to mind she scream out in agony and frustration.  He hadn't even noticed she was gone or had come looking for her, that definitely told Olivia she was worthless to him.

Still every time she closed her eyes she saw herself on his lap riding that thick ten inch dildo.  She shivered as her mind replayed one of her favorite evenings where he gave into her fantasy of binding her arms to the headboard just above her head and tying her legs apart.  He blindfolded her for added excitement.  Olivia's eyes snapped open before she could go any further into her memory as there was knock on the door.

It was probably her downstairs neighbor probably finally crawled out of his drug binge to check on her because of the screams.  “Robbie I'm okay and I'm not in the mood so go away” she hollered.

“Olivia it's Thomas open the door”

Her heart lifted and she had to take several deep breaths and calm herself as he was able to hear her heartbeat and could gather her emotions.  She wanted him to tear the door down and just take her away with him but she wasn't going to give in just like that he'd have to apologize and explain to her what the hell was going on with he and Miss Velders.

Olivia coolly opened the door “How did you find me?”

“Your scent it's that jasmine perfume you wear and your blood.  May I come in?” he was being a gentleman but she knew he could just as easily force his way in.  Secretly she wished he would.

She moved aside and let him inside the apartment he looked around taking in every square inch of wall and every last detail on the shelves, analyzing her based on what she chose to display.  “There are no photos on your walls of loved ones or friends you're a solitary person aren't you?”

“You're an astute observer but I don't trust easily so no I do not have a lot of friends and as for family both my parents are dead and I was an only child.  I'm not a sentimentalist” this wasn't the conversation she hoped for but at least he was keeping her in engaged.

“You do not trust easily yet you were willing to give yourself to me.  I am a dangerous man you know this and yet you left me”

Lips began quivering and blood coursed faster he was giving her what she wanted, he was dominating her.  “Well that may have been because of Dutch fucking Velders!  What the fuck is going on between you and her?”

He smirked, “I knew you were the jealous type.  I could sense it by how passionate you are.  But jealousy is one of the most ugliest human traits...”

“Is it only just human?  You weren't jealous of Bolivar?”

“Baiting me. Tsk tsk you must be very cross with me to dig into one of my wounds.  But let me assure you I wasn't intimate with Miss Velders the way I am with you.  She was simply going to be a meal”

“Going to be?”

“She got away regrettably.  I chose her because I knew I could make her most afraid and if you must know why her it was more for The Master than for myself though I admit I got carried away.  For that I apologize”

She relaxed her stance slightly “Why won't you turn me?  Do you not think I'm special?  Or worthy?”

He softened his expression and his demeanor “Oh Olivia you are exceptional and you are more than worthy of such an honor but you must trust me that there is a good reason that I will not turn you”

Olivia shot her glance to the floor mournfully “Do you trust me?” he stepped to her and lifted her chin to look at him. “I want to but I have to know”

“I'm not obligated to tell you and I will not plead with you to come back with me.  I am not a pathetic human man who begs for a woman to be with me.  You know this.  I want you but I will not beg you”

He pulled his hand away and was walking towards the door she bit down on her bottom lip she wasn't going to make him bend but he was determined to twist her in knots “Alright!  I won't pry about your reasons anymore.  I'll come home”

“I knew you'd come to your senses” he turned back towards her “Now tell me did you miss me?” he stroked the hair out of her eyes.  Her pulse and heartbeat told him the truth even if her lips would pass lies but she didn't hide it “I did it was the most agonizing pain I've ever been in”

“I think I can manage to put you in even worse pain than that” he whispered tracing his thumb across her lips.

She bit the tip of his thumb then began sucking it “I'd enjoy that very much” he shoved his thumb into her mouth and began moving it in and out until he pushed it too deep and she gagged.

He backed her into the kitchen area until her back made contact with the refrigerator.  “Tell me that you'll never leave again”

“I will never leave you again”

Thomas came even closer and cupped her face then slid his hands to her neck and held her tightly “Who do you belong to?”

She licked her lips in desire for him “I belong to you, only to you”

“If you leave again I will drain you and snap your neck.  Do you understand?”

It was then he finally could see it, sense it and smell it; her fear.  “Hmm do you?”

“Yes, I understand”

He placed one hand around her throat while the other busied with getting his pants open he then parted her legs yanking her black leggings down until they were a pile at her ankles “Take them off” he ordered slapping his hand against her clothed pussy making her jump a little.

She slid her black lacy panties down her hips and thighs but with him restraining her against the fridge she had limited range of motion so he yanked them down the rest of the way until they joined her leggings.  He inhaled he could smell the musky scent of her wet womanhood he inserted two fingers into her slick entrance pressing his forehead against hers keeping the grip on her neck firm.

His jerked his wrist tightly so his fingers would penetrate her roughly “You like it when I get rough with you don't you?”

Olivia could barely breathe let alone speak so he eased his hand so she could answer “Yes, Thomas I do”

“Tell me I can do whatever I want to you” his eyes opened and bore into hers.

“You can do whatever you want to me.  Anything” her compliance made him fuck his fingers in and out of her at bullet speed.  She threw her head back banging it against the freezer door gasping and making guttural noises “Say it!” he shouted.

“FUCK ME THOMAS!” she screamed out it was all he needed he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.  She felt her body jerk downward until the cock was inserted his hands grabbed the flesh of her ass as he fucked her.  Their rhythm was like an ocean he'd pull her in then push her back into the cold door of the fridge jarring it against the walls and the floor. 

Her arms were wrapped around his neck dangling down his back she pressed her lips to his.  She inserted her tongue into his mouth massaging it against his she flicked on the underside of his tongue drawing it past her lips.  The way caressed every crevice and every part of her mouth made her moan she gripped her legs harder around him imagining that tongue licking her delicate folds, circling her clit and even hotter it fucking her.  Kissing his lips then the side of his mouth she left a trail all the way to his ear “I want you to lick my pussy” she whispered letting out a soft moan.

He knew she had enough of the cock she had came twice and he could tell she wanted some more intimate part of him touching her sex.  Thomas let Olivia's legs down she was a little wobbly from the assault of pleasure he gave her but she led him up to the small loft where her bed was “Let me shut the curtains it'll be daylight in a few hours” she had heavy black curtains over the panoramic window that overlooked the city once they were shut she got down on the bed with him.  He was on the side of her stroking her clit with his thumb while they kissed she bucked her hips around wanting his tongue to taste her.

“Patience is very valuable because without it we make poor choices and rash decisions to try to influence a person or a situation our way and just end up losing in the end.  But if you wait patiently just letting things go as they will then you'll see everything falls into place”

“I love when you talk like that.  It's so sexy either that it's just your accent” they both laughed.

“I think it's the latter” he said pressing his thumb into the hood protecting her clit and rubbing it in circles.  Her eyes fluttered her entire body jolted around she looked at Thomas he slid his tongue across his lips teasing her “That bastard” she thought to herself. 

The pleasure surging from her clitoris made her surrender to it she shut her eyes and relaxed her body sinking deeper into the mattress.  He was surveying her from beside her watching her mouth drop open and her back arch when he rubbed it just the right way.  Thomas eyed the top of her breasts peeking out like two muffins of her black bra and hot pink tank top.  Used his free hand to slide the straps down her arm until her stiff nipple was revealed.  Olivia gasped as her nipple was being sucked gently by him he was working her into a frenzy she'd be reduced to a mere puddle when it was over.

Olivia felt him moving down her body he pulled her tank top up so he could kiss her stomach and he slid his tongue down to her naval he was getting closer to the area most in need she began trembling all over.  “Be still my love remember patience”

Patience was easy for him because he didn't orgasm any longer.  It didn't feel sexual desire the way she did, she learned he had his own version of it but his body didn't demand him to need.  She began panting the closer he got but he stopped above her soft and hairless mound “Thomas please don't tease me.  I cannot take it”

“What will you do if I don't comply?”

He had her there what was she going to do?  She couldn't force him to eat her out although she was certainly entertaining the thought of pressing his face into her cunt and fucking her pussy against it but she would practice patience.  She let silence hang in the air “That's what I thought” he was so fucking smug sometimes but it turned her on.

He kissed both sides of her inner thighs then kissed her mound, then her outer lips.  Her heart rate climbed he timed her beats with every motion he made.  She drew her breath as he parted the outer lips and he began exploring her inner ones with the tip of his tongue.  For a guy who most likely hadn't had sex in close to seventy some odd years he certainly was more skilled than one would've expected. “Ohh...” she exhaled as he gave her more of his tongue licking the entire length beneath her clitoral hood he was sensitizing her so when he finally went in for the kill she'd probably die of an overload of pleasure.

Once he pulled the hood back her clitoris was exposed to the cool air she felt it tingling he tortured her some more “You want me to suck it don't you? Lick it? You want to wrap your legs around my head and ride my face don't you?”

“Yes, yes, YES!” she was getting irritated with him but this was how he enjoyed it.  “Fine I will put you out of your misery”

She let out a long sigh as he enveloped her swollen clit with his lips he sucked it slowly for a few minutes then faster.  He varied his speeds preparing her for orgasm he forced her legs down to the bed so she wouldn't be able to clamp his head, always in control.  Olivia raised her upper body slightly to watch him “Fuck that feels good!” he began sucking faster and he stopped switching his speed.  Her upper body crashed back down and she tried getting her legs from under his hold but he pushed them down harder.  The only sounds that could be heard were his sucking and her panting, she felt her vaginal walls contracting and her clit throbbing.  After the rush of her orgasm she though Thomas was going to release her but instead he kept going at it until she felt a familiar yet humiliating urge “Thomas stop please”

Damn man wasn't going to stop he wanted her to do it “I don't want to...” but it was too late she threw her head back as he released her clit from his lips then he inserted his tongue to catch the juice she squirted out.  Her cum squirted into his mouth and on his cheek she blushed all over with embarrassment it had only happened to her a handful of times before.

“You are feeling shame?  Why is this?” he thought it a strange thing to be humiliated by there were probably far worse things to be ashamed of for her than this.

“It's a woman thing sometimes it's not always cum it can go horribly wrong and end up being urine”

He laughed a little “You are worried about pissing on yourself?”

“Yes but that's not it.  I wouldn't want to piss on you”

“Who says I wouldn't enjoy that?” that made her feel less self conscious about it. She sat up and grabbed his collar pulling him down on top of her kissing him “Why don't you get fully undressed?” she asked wiping her nectar from his cheek and wiping it then dissolving it between her fingers.

“You haven't gotten to see my true form all of this is makeup and prosthetics”

“Do you think I won't be able to stomach what you really look like?”

He didn't answer immediately but she could tell the answer “It is far better you see this face and not my real one.  But to answer why I will not turn you it is this if I do you will no longer belong to me but you will belong to Him”

“The Master?” she asked he placed his fingers to her lips to shush her.

“Yes.  I want to keep you to myself” he was surprised when she kissed him and showered him with affection.

“I will always be only yours Thomas.  I shall never belong to another.”

Thomas nested for the daytime but that night he left as soon as it began getting dark.  He promised he'd find them a new location since the Mayfield had been compromised by confederates who had tried to kill him.  She was instructed to keep the door locked and not to leave the apartment she promised to obey him.

Olivia was settling down with a cup of tea when she heard a knock at the door “Who is it?” she asked standing in front of it.  “It's me my love please let me in I have something important to tell you”

“Thomas?  I didn't think you'd be back until dusk” she opened the door only to be horrified it wasn't Thomas.  She recognized him from the posters all over the city but she knew he wasn't Bolivar anymore but The Master.  “Hello Olivia.  I've come to make your dreams of immortality come true”

Before she could say anything he shot his stinger into her neck.  He was going to teach Thomas a lesson and send him a message about trying to hide things from him.  She belonged to him now.


End file.
